


Getting Away with Murder

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [128]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon commits the most heinous crime for his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Away with Murder

“He’s….dead.”

                Shannon – still slightly out of breath – looked at his brother, “I didn’t hit him that hard.”

                Jared turned his head and narrowed his eyes, “Well, why don’t you put your fingers on his neck and feel the pulse that’s not there!”

                Shannon cursed and kicked the brick wall, “What are we going to do?”

                “I don’t know,” Jared sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair, “But, you’re not going to jail.”

                “I killed someone Jared!”

                “Look, we’ll…hide the body. We’ll, I don’t know, just help me get him to the car.” Jared instructed, throwing the man’s arm around his shoulder, “Get his other one.”

                Shannon nodded and followed his brother’s lead. The two brothers shuffled to the car, smiling the whole way and joking about how their ‘friend’ got wasted and passed out.  They pushed him into the backseat and Jared jumped into the driver’s seat, a determined look on his face.

(*)

                Jared let out a deep breath as he poured the last bucket of cement into the wooden coffin. Smoothing it over, Jared glanced around before hopping into his car. Revving it, he glanced back and made sure the metal hooks he placed into the coffin were still attached to the car and carefully drove towards the lake. Once deep enough that half of the shallow coffin was in the water, Jared got out and detached it. With a few more pushes, Jared watched as it sank into the lake, hidden from view.

                He glanced at the car and frowned. He liked that car…but first, there were some other things to be taken care of.

(*)

                “Where were you?”

                Jared merely shook his head and plopped down on the couch beside his brother. Shannon looked at his little brother with confusion before he slowly turned back to the television.

                Soon, days passed and the brothers found themselves falling back into their daily routine. The murder went unspoken as both felt it was justified.  

                A sharp knock echoed throughout the house making the brothers glance away from the TV. Jared let out a deep breath and headed to the door. He opened and make sure his face was natural. “Officers? How may I help you?”

                “Are you Jared Leto?” The young brunette inquired, her thumbs tucked into her belt, numerous equipment hanging from the leather.

                “Yes, may I ask what is going on?”

                “We just need to ask a few questions sir,” her partner, a young blond man, replied.

                “Well, come in I guess,” Jared mumbled, opening the door wider.

                The two officers nodded and followed the young man into the living room, “My brother, Shannon.”

                “Good evening sir,” the blond said, tipping his head slightly, “I’m Officer Anderson, and my partner is Officer Larson, we merely have a few questions about the disappearance of Jack McMeel.”

                “Yes, we’ve been wondering where he’s been,” Jared mumbled, “Any leads?”

                “No, but we have reports that you were with him the night he disappeared.”  Larson stated her blue eyes like steel as she honed in on Jared.

                “We were. We went drinking; he had a bit too much.” Jared snorted, “Tumbled into the alley and passed out. My brother and I drove him home and that was the last we saw of him.”

                “We have witnesses saying that your older brother and Mr. McMeel got into an argument,”

                Jared rolled his eyes, “Jack didn’t want to go home, Shannon and I were fighting with him to let him taking him home. Then he stomped out. More words, then passed out.”

                Anderson chuckled, “Now, do you have alibi’s for the night of March 29th?”

                “We went to get some fast food around 1:30,” Jared said with a shrug, “Then we went to bed. My assistant, Emma, woke me up at about 6…sadly, and Shannon got up shortly after that.”

                “So you have no alibi between 1:30 to 6?” Larson asked.

                “No, but we have security cameras at the front door,” Jared said, pointing towards it, “We use them to make sure fangirls don’t get into our house and such.”

                “Ah, yes, many celebrities use them nowadays,” Anderson mused, “Do you mind if we take a look at them?”

                “No, not at all.” Jared replied, “The SD card is in the camera you can take it when you leave.”

                “Well, that’s are sirs,” Anderson said, he and Larson stood, “We’ll take the card and let ourselves out.”

                Jared smiled, “I hope you find Jack soon. He owes me twenty bucks for the poker game we played,” he added, winking.

                Anderson smirked, “We’ll do our best Mr.Leto.”

                “Thank you for your cooperation,” Larson added, tipping her head.

                “No problem,” Jared said as the two officers headed out, the vocalist letting out a sigh of relief once he heard the front door shut.

                Shannon looked at his brother, “You…lied.”

                “More like…told half-truths” Jared replied with a shrug, “Like, I said, you’re not going to jail.”


End file.
